Fire Emblem: Eye of the Beholder
by Silverdash
Summary: My take on the Fire Emblem game fro GBA. LynTactician, EliwoodNinian, and more!
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plain

Howdy ho, everyone! I've started a fic for one of my favorite games: Fire Emblem. I think this one is seven. Not sure, but I think so. Anyway, this is my take on Fire Emblem. My tactician is called Emrys, and he's a telepath. I made it this way because it would make better sense to telepathically communicate your plans to your troops, and they could all communicate to each other over great distances. Also, I'm using telepathy for an excuse for the glitch in the game. Remember that glitch?

Couples: Lyn/Tactician, Eliwood/Ninian, Erk/Pricilla, Hector/Florina, and more as I get to them.

And here we go. Without further ado, the prologue for Fire Emblem: Eye of the Beholder!

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Inteligence Systems, not me. So don't sue!

Catch ya later, ya'll.

Silverdash

**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains**

A boy of about eighteen wandered the plains of Sacae. The small breeze flapped his emerald green cloak as he walked on. His emerald eyes scanned the sea of grasses for any sign of life, or at least a river.

Seeing none, he continued, desperate to find water, as his own had run out yesterday. Arms hanging limply from his sides swung with his steps, his left hitting the sword hanging on his belt.

Finally, dehydration caught up with him. Eyes closing, he collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She is the last of her tribe. The last of the Lorca. Only she survived the bandit raid on her village.

Now she lives in a ger on the plains, making her living one day at a time. You could often find her on the top of a hill, looking over to where her village used to be at the base of the Bern Mountains.

Now, however, she was hunting. With a bow in her hands, a quiver on her back, and a sword on her hips, she walked the plains looking for rabbits. Every time she spotted one, she nocked an arrow and let it fly. Every shot resulted in one less rabbit in the world.

This trip was different than her usual hunting trips, however. About halfway to her ger, she tripped. Looking back, she saw a boy around her age lying on the ground. He had short, messy brown hair, weather-stained traveling clothes, and an emerald green cloak.

Dropping her bow and rabbits, she hurried to his side and turned him over. Recognizing dehydration, she grabbed her bottle of water and poured a small stream into his open mouth. She paused long enough for him to swallow, then poured another stream.

To her surprise, his eyelids raised and revealed intense emerald colored orbs. Her own eyes widened as they stared into hers. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally nodded and mouthed "Thank you." before passing out again.

She blinked, shook her head, then picked him up with the strength of a warrior and the grace of a woman. She took him to her ger before running back and grabbing her bow and rabbits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you awake?"

The boy opened his eyes to see a very pretty girl standing over him. She had dark green; almost waist length hair tied back in a ponytail, soft blue eyes, and was wearing a turquoise robe lined with yellow. It went down to her boots, but had a split down the side that ended just under her hip. She was holding a vial and a wooden bowl.

He blinked, confused.

"I found you unconscious in the plains." she went on, smiling at his confusion. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

He blinked and shook his head as yesterday's memories came back to him. When he looked up, Lyn was kneeling in front of him, looking concerned.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Do you remember your name?"

He nodded and opened his mouth, but all that came out was a harsh whisper.

"Oh, sorry." She said. She handed the bowl to him. It was filled with water. He quickly gulped some down before he looked back at her. "I am called Emrys."

She blinked. "Your name is Emrys?" she asked. "What an odd sounding name."

Emrys smiled. "Emerald sounds too much like a girl's name. I was named for my eyes."

Lyn looked horrified. "I'm sorry!" she spluttered. "Pay me no mind. It is a good name."

Emrys chuckled and sat up. Lyn's hut looked to be a nice, clean one-room building, yet easily collapsible, as any Sacaen nomad built their homes.

Lyn spoke again. "I see by your clothes that you are a traveler." she gestured to his clothes as she sat on the bed. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Emrys smiled. "It's rather simple, really. I'm out of work and I'm looking for a job."

He was going to say more, but a scream filled the air.

Lyn glanced at the door. "Hm? What was that noise?"

"I have no idea." Emrys said. "It sounded like a scream."

She nodded. "I'll go see what's happening." she said. "Emrys, wait here for me."

She left, leaving Emrys alone. He quickly got up and closed his eyes, using one of his gifts from his last home, he spread his mind. He didn't have to look hard to sense Lyn creeping through a small wood and peak out.

"Oh no!" He heard her thoughts as though they were spoken.

He opened his eyes as Lyn rushed in, looking worried. "What's up?" he asked.

"Bandits!" Lyn said as she wrapped her sword belt around her waist. They must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They must be planning to raid the local villages. I...I have to stop them!"

Emrys closed his eyes and reached out with his mind again. "Yes...and there's only two. I can sense them."

He opened his eyes to see Lyn's stunned look. "But how?" she asked.

"Now is not the time, Lyn." Emrys said.

Lyn shook her head. "Oh, right. If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe here, Emrys."

"No way." responded Emrys instantly. "You can't go out there alone. I'm going with you."

"You want to help?" Lyn asked. Emrys nodded, but Lyn remained skeptical. "Well, can you use a weapon?"

"No, I'm still too weak." Emrys responded. "But I can help you better by providing tactics. I told you I was out of a job."

"Ah, I see." Lyn said with a smirk. "So you're a tactician by trade? An odd profession, but..."

Emrys shrugged. "It's what I'm best at."  
"Very well." Lyn smiled. "We'll go together!"

They left the hut and Lyn dived into the woods from her spying attempt. "Over here!" she whispered. "I need your advice. I'll protect you so stay close to me."

Emrys nodded. "Lyn, it would be best if we remain silent. If you need to speak to me, project your thoughts at me, and I'll hear them."

Lyn shot him a look. "Alright, but after this I demand an explanation."

'_That's all I ask_.' said Emrys's voice in her head.

They both faced the bandits. '_I need to get closer_.' Lyn thought.

'_Then do so slowly._' Emrys sent to her. '_Just keep your sword hidden so he'll be overconfident. And he has an ax, so you have the advantage._'

Lyn nodded and started walking toward the nearest bandit slowly with her left side facing away from him, hiding her sword.

The bandit grinned and started walking over to her. '_He's spotted me!_' Lyn sent to Emrys, who was hiding in the grasses. '_He's coming this way!_'

'_Don't panic._' Emrys reassured her. '_Notice the way he's walking: he's overconfident. To him, you're nothing. You're next to nothing: You're a woman and a child. Feign fear; feign weakness, and when the moment comes, strike!_'

He felt surprise coming from Lyn, but she did as he told her, taking on a look of extreme fear that would have fooled Emrys if he wasn't linked to her mind.

The bandit, however, was fooled. As he got closer and closer, his walk became more and more like a swagger, and he rested his ax against his shoulder.

When he was about five feet from Lyn, Emrys gave a mental shout. '_Now!_' causing Lyn to leap into action. She drew her sword in a flash and cut the bandit's side.

He recovered from his shock and swung his ax at her. She dodged, but the ax managed to get her right shoulder. She cried out in pain, then glared as she plunged her sword into the bandit's heart.

Emrys jumped up from where he was hiding as Lyn's arm sagged and her sword fell from her grip.

"Victory!" she said in triumph, forgetting to think.

"You've been injured." Emrys said unnecessarily, pressing a cloth against her wound. "Do you have any vulneraries?"

"Yes, in the satchel on my right." She said, grabbing the satchel and pulling out a green vial. He took it and poured a bit of the liquid on the wound, rubbing it in. A few seconds later, the wound was gone.

"Thank you, Emrys." Lyn said, then turned to look at the last remaining bandit. "The last bandit's over by the ger in the west."

"The what?" Emrys asked.

Lyn looked stunned. "You don't know what a ger is?" When Emrys shook his head, she explained. "It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."

Emrys nodded. "Let's go, but remember to be silent and not to get over confident."

Lyn nodded and the two of them crept closer. About halfway there, Emrys grabbed Lyn's arm.

'_Lyn, wait!'_ he sent to her, looking at the bandit. _'Why isn't he inside, looting the ger?'_

_'You're right.'_ Lyn agreed. _'He looks like he's guarding it.'_

_'Aw, no. Hang on.'_ Emrys reached out with his mind once again. When he reached the ger, he shook with anger. _'I knew it! He's holding hostages! Cowards!'_

_'Cowards indeed.'_ Lyn growled. _'Let's take him on!'_

'_Slowly.' _Emrys cautioned. _'If he spots us, he'll attack the hostages.'_

Lyn nodded and they continued again. When they were about ten feet away, Lyn leapt up and rushed at the bandit, who cursed, lifted his ax, and yelled "Who do you think you are? You think you an stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Neither Lyn nor Emrys said anything, but they were both thinking incredulously, '_Batta the Beast!' _Emrys also snorted, which very nearly gave him away.

Despite this, Lyn didn't hesitate. Pulling her sword from it scabbard, she slashed at Batta, leaving a huge gash in his chest. Batta retaliated with a mighty slash of his ax, catching Lyn on the side as she dived out of the way. She slashed at his head, but the bandit leader ducked.

Lyn leapt away, holding her side. _'Whew! He's tough...it all comes down to this blow.' _she sent to Emrys. _'Emrys, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape.'_

_'Not a chance.'_ Emrys replied. _'Kick his butt.'_

Then Batta attacked. Lyn ducked his blow, then drew his sword. This time, though, she held out her left arm as she held her sword like a rapier. The next thing Emrys knew, Lyn was moving so fast she left behind afterimages, and then not even that. The only thing he knew was that Batta's head was removed from his shoulders as Lyn reappeared exactly where she was before she disappeared, sheathing her sword.

"Lyn!" Emrys leapt out of hiding and ran to the injured girl. "Lyn, are you okay?"

"Yes." Lyn answered. "I think I shall need the rest of that vulnerary, though."

Emrys poured the remainder of the green vial on Lyn's wound and rubbed it in.

"Thanks again." Lyn said, smiling. "Head back to my ger, and I'll deal with the hostages. You look tired."

"Thanks, Lyn." Emrys said. "See you in a bit. I'll explain everything then."

"I'll hold you to that promise." she replied as she walked into the ger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, Emrys! Are you awake yet?"

Emrys slowly opened his eyes to see Lyn standing in front of him holding a bowl full of food.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn said as she watched him fight sleep. She handed him the bowl, which had rabbit stew in it. "Not much of a breakfast, but on the plains it's first come, first serve."

"What happened?" Emrys asked as he took a bite.

"I came back and found you asleep in that chair." Lyn answered. "You looked like you needed it, so I let you sleep. How do you feel?"

"Better." Emrys answered, eating stew. "Thanks to you, by the way." He looked up at her. "I think I owe you some answers."

Lyn nodded and sat closer.

"Well, I was born with this gift, though I couldn't use it until I was about ten years old. It's called telepathy, and I use it to talk to people with my mind." Emrys explained. "When I was discovered to have the ability to plan things strategically, I was sent to Eturia's School of Tacticians. There, I used my ability to my advantage, so I could flawlessly execute my plans when we were having practical demonstrations."

He sighed. "There's more to the story, but I have never shared that part with anyone. Ever."

Lyn smiled. "That's alright." She gazed out the window of the ger as Emrys continued eating. Finally, Lyn broke the silence. "Say, Emrys...I want to talk to you about something."

Mouth full of stew and spoon, Emrys had to resort to telepathy. _'Go ahead.'_

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." Lyn said, almost shyly, as if afraid of Emrys's answer. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Emrys blinked in surprise. "Well, Lyn." he began. "You're a real good fighter and all, and I owe you for helping me out, but you're awful young, and I'm still and apprentice. I'm going to need parental permission."

This had an unexpected effect with Lyn. Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "What? You want me to get permission from my parents?"

Emrys nodded slowly, and Lyn turned to the window, giving a great sniff. Emrys put the bowl to the side and went to the distraught girl. "Lyn? Did I say something wrong?"

"My mother and father...died six months ago." Lyn said sadly, still staring out the window. "My people--the Lorca--they didn't...I'm the last of my tribe."

Emrys's eyes widened. "Oh, sweet St. Emiline."

"Bandits attacked and...they killed so many people." Lyn continued, tears freely pouring down her face. "The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and the tribe was old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

"Lyn..."

She gave another great sniff. "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long."

Emrys stepped to the crying girl. "Lyn, some here." she said, pulling her into a hug. She stiffened, then threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Finally, she pulled away. "No." she said. "No more. I will shed no more tears."

She wiped away her tears and turned back. "Thank you. I'm better now." she said, wiping the last of her tears. "Emrys, I want--I must become stronger, so I can avenge my father's death."

Emrys made to speak, but Lyn help up her hand. "Please, let me speak." she said. "I won't become stronger sitting here alone. Emrys, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you."

Emrys stared at her. It was obvious that she had a passion and was stubborn as they come. But he also knew that revenge wasn't an option.

"I understand what you're going through." he said at last. "I myself wanted to avenge my family when they were killed because our neighbors didn't like my gift."

Lyn's eyes widened. "I...didn't know."

"I became so angry that my gift surged, and I killed all of them." Emrys continued. "But when I killed them, I didn't fell any better."

She looked down. "I know."

"If we do this," Emrys said. "I'm going to protect the people these bandits raid. Nothing else."

"Of course." Lyn said.

He smiled. "Then I'll let you."

Lyn's jaw dropped. "You will?" He nodded and she flew across the small distance and hugged him. "Thank you, oh, thank you!"

Emrys laughed.

"Well be better off working together, I know it!" Lyn said, rushing all over the ger, packing. "You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior!"

She turned to him. "We can do it!" she asked him. "Right?"

"Right." Emrys replied, and they clasped hands, beginning a new friendship, and a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

The telepathic apprentice tactitian Emrys and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.

Emrys hated huge, crowded cities. The roar of the market was both in his ears and in his head. The many voices pounding his mind made him dizzy after five minutes, which was why Lyn was leading him through the crowds as fast as possible.

"Emrys! Over here!" she said into his ear, pulling him into an alley, which muffled some of the sounds. She let him sag against a building wall and kneeled in front of him, brushing a lock of brown hair out of those intense green eyes. "Are you okay? You don't look to good."

"Just a side effect of being a telepath." Emrys muttered, leaning his head against the wall. "Usually I put up a strong mental sheild whenever I enter a city, but I didn't expect this one to be this crowded, so I just put up a weaker one. They broke it in two minutes."

Lyn gave an amused grin. "This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. I thought I told you this."

"You did." Emrys replied. "I guess I'm just as predjudistic as the beaurocrats in Euteara."

"You are not." Lyn said, still grinning. "They think we're barbaric savages. Come on, we should purchase supplies for our journey. Can you walk?"

Emrys waved her off. "Go on ahead. I'm gonna erect another sheild, then I'll come find you."

Lyn nodded. "Don't take too long." Emrys nodded and she left.

She went from stand to stand, buying food, medical supplies, and an extra sword for both her and Emrys before he found her at a herb stand.

"Ah, here you are." he said. "Got everything?"

"I think so." Lyn replied, smiling. "You certainly look better."

"I feel better." Emrys agreed. "Especially without feeling what one of the barmaids at one of the inns was doing with one of her customers."

Lyn waited, expecting him to laugh at his joke. When he didn't, her eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me."

Emrys shook his head, looking queasy.

They moved on, buying more supplies. Then, a loud voice filled the air. "Oh my heart! What a dazzeling vision of lovelyness!"

"Hm?" Lyn and Emrys turned around to find a tall man standing behind them. He had light green hair, green armor, and was holding the reins to a chestnut colored horse. He was also looking at them. Or more specifically, at Lyn.

FE FE FE

Kent couldn't believe it. Sain, his fellow knight and cavalier from Caelin, had given him the slip. Again. For the fith time today.

He ran his gloved fingers through his red hair in frustration. Sain never could resist talking to a woman, no matter the situation.

He looked to his dark brown horse. "You didn't happen to see where that laut went, did you Rowen?"

He had raised this horse as a foal, and knew him to be extremely intellegent. So when the horse nodded, Kent wasn't surprised.

"Remind me to give you a couple sugar cubes tonight once I finish pounding Sain into the ground." He said. "Lead the way."

Rowen turned around and went down the street, Kent following. they had nearly crossed the city before Kent heard his companion's voice. "Oh my heart! What a dazzeling vision of lovelyness!"

Looking across the street, he saw Sain talking to a green-haired girl in a Sacaen tribe robe (he couldn't tell which at this distance) and a brown-haired boy wrapped in a emerald cloak.

Kent moaned into his hands. Sain had done it again. Sweet St. Emiline, what had he sone to deserve this?

Sain took a step forward. "Wait, O beautius one! Would you favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

The girl frowned at Sain. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

Kent stared in disbelief. He felt like celebrating. This was the first time a girl had not fallen for Sain's charm.

Sain realized this too. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia! I hail from Caelin, home to men of passion and fire!"

Kent knew the loon was trying to impress the girl, and felt a drop of annoyance and exasperation as the girl suddenly burst into giggles. It was replaced with amazement, however, when the girl looked at the boy and grinned before turning back to Sain and said, "Shouldn't that be 'home of callow oafs with loose tongues?'"

Now Kent was seriously concidering giving a very large and very loud whoop of triumph upon hearing that. Sain, on the other hand, wasn't daunted. "Ooooh. You're even lovely when you're cruel."

The girl shook her head, still grinning. "Let's go, Emrys. I have nothing more to say."

She tried to step around him, but he just stepped back. "Wait! Please..."

Kent couldn't watch any longer. "Sain, hold your tongue!" he shouted as he marched forward, Rowen right behind him.

The baffoon whirled around at his voice, and Kent was pleased to see that he had the grace to look nervous. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an experession?"

The girl all but forgotten, Kent unleashed his fury upon the green-clad knight. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn'ty have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that." Sain whined. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourtious."

"Excuse me..."

"What do you of courtesy?" Kent roared.

"Excuse me!" Both cavaliers blinked and turned. The girl was gazing at them, annoyed. "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses?"

"Of course." Kent said. He turned to his horse. "Rowen, move aside for the lady." The horse obayed, showing his teeth to Kent.

"Yes, two more sugar cubes." Kent said absently before turning to the girl. "My apologies."

"Thank you." said the girl, walking past. "You at least seem honorable enough." Behind her, the boy rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, Emrys." she said, whithout turning.

Kent narrowed his eyes at the girl. her dark-green hair looked familier. "Pardon me, but...I feel we've met before."

The girl turned around, blinking. "I beg your pardon?"

Behind him, Sain piped "Hey! No fair, Kent. I saw her first!"

The boy winced as the girl spun on her heel, whipping Kent with her long green hair. "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights." she growled. "Let's go, Emrys. I've run out of patience!"

She stormed off. The boy followed her, yelling "Lyn, wait up!"

"Wait, please!" Kent called after them. "It's not like that."

But he lost them in the crowd. He looked to his left and wacked Sain upside the head. "Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that?" Sain asked, rubbing his head where Kent hit him. "I thought you were..."

"I am NOT you! Kent snapped. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect that she might be..." He trailed off as he jumped onto Rowen's saddle.

"Be what? She's our mission?" Kent didn't answer, just urged Rowen into a fast trot. "You're joking! Wait!"

FE FE FE

As they were leaving Bulgar, Lyn was still fuming as Emrys was trying to calm her down. "The nerve of those knights." She muttered heatedly. "Who knows how many girls those two have tricked."

"Actually," Emrys said, cautiously. "I think that knight in the red armor, Kent I think, was wanting to talk to you about his mission."

"Really?" Lyn asked. "I guess I was annoyed by that other knight."

Emrys smiled as he dropped his sheilds. It took him two seconds to realized that they were being followed. He took a quick look into the nearest person's mind and was filled with dread. "Lyn, run!" he shouted, grasbbing her hand. "We're being pursued!"

"Is it those knights from town?" Lyn asked as they ran.

"No...it's not them." Emrys replied. "These men are out for blood."

A figure walked into their path in front of them and they skidded to a halt. Emrys cursed himself for not sensing him sooner.

"Heh heh heh...aren't you the pretty one." the bandit said. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Emrys felt a wave of pure shock from Lyn. "What did you call me?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"The name's Zugu." said the bandit. He shook his head. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'. Come on out boys!"

At Zugu's word, five bandits jumped out of hiding. Lyn drew her sword. "There's more than I can handle...but I'll not give up!"

"And you're not alone this time." Emrys swept his cloak back and drew his sword on his waist. Lyn, Zugu, and all of the bandits gawked at it's beauty. The blade was made of silver, but the hilt was made out of gold. A large ruby dominated the guard, on each side of the weapon where the blade met the hilt.

"This is the Emblem Blade, a tactitian's weapon presented to me by Count Reglay of Euteria." Emrys said, holding his sword in a high-guard ready position. "Still want to fight us?"

Before anything else could be said, there was the sound of hooves. "Hey! There she is!" shouted a very familier voice.

"Huh?" Zugu, taking advantage of Lyn's distraction, ran behind his cronies.

Hooves thundered against the ground as two very familier red-and-green clad cavaliers burst from the underbrush.

"Whew...finally caught up." Sain breathed as he and Kent checked their horses and stopped beside LYn and Emrys. He glared at the bandits. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you."

Lyn gawked at him. "You! You're from-"

"We can discuss this later." said Kent as he drew his sword. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back!"

"No!" Lyn snapped as Emrys spread his mind throughout the plains, examining the bandits. "This is my fight. Stay out of the way!"

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing." Sain whined.

'Lyn.' Emrys thought to her. 'There's six bandits, all brigands. If we rush one, the other five will surround us and overwhelm us. We're good, but we're not that good.'

Lyn bit her lip.

"I have a solution." Kent said suddenly. "You there, you seem to be the calculating type."

Emrys nodded. "I am a tactitian."

"Then command us." Kent said. "I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders for this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

Lyn was silent, staring at him. 'We're outnumbered, Lyn.' Emrys sent to her.

"Yes." Lyn sent at last. "Emrys and I will lead. Let's go!"

"Right." Emrys said, scanning again. "We've got three bandits to the northeast and three to the southeast. Kent, Sain, take the three to the south, and use swords. Lyn and I will take the three to the north. Let's go, and my your swords stay sharp!"

"Watch me, my beautious one!" Sain cried happily, charging off to the nearest bandit, lance in hand.

Kent buried his face in his hands. "The fool is going to get himself killed."

"Better get going, then." Emrys said, clearly feeling Kent's annoyance. "Hate to say it, but we'll need as many people as we can get."

Kent nodded and charged off. Before he disappeared, they heard him roar, "SAIN! Why aren't you using your sword!"

Emrys looked at Lyn and shook his head. "Silence starting now."

'You've got it.' Lyn thought to him.

FE FE FE

Five minutes later, Lyn was staring down Zugu, Sain and Kent, with Emrys on Rowen with Kent, rushing up to aid her.

"Accursed knights." Zugu grumbled, raising his ax. "Always messing with other people's affairs."

Lyn narrowed her eyes and charged, holding her sword high. She struck high and Zugu barely blocked before swinging his axe down on her. She dove out of the way.

"Lyn!" Emrys slid off Emrys as the knights went racing past, swinging their swords. Bringing the Emblem Blade up, he dove at Zugu and sliced the sword through the air. Zugu couldn't avoid the hit and stumbled, but got up again.

Before he could move, however, he froze and looked down. Protruding from his stomach was a piece of slender metal. Behind him, Lyn withdew her sword and stepped around him. Zugu fell to his knees. "Blast." he whispered. "There was supposed to be just one...girl..." Then he collapsed spread-eagle on the ground, dead.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Emrys!" Lyn said to her tactitian.

"All in a day's work." Emrys grinned.

"And now these knights of Lycia." Lyn turned to the cavaliers, who were dismounting from their horses. "You were going to share your story with me?"

"Yes." Kent said, standing in front of Lyn. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"The country beyond the mountains in the southwest?" Emrys asked.

Kent nodded. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago."

Lyn was silent, but Emrys felt another surge of shock from her at the sound of that name.

Kent continued. "She was our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Lyn was still in shock. Emrys gave her a telepathic equivelent of a nudge.

Sain continued for Kent. "And then this year, we recieved a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was estatic to learn that he had a granddaughter of eighteen years. I remember the smile on his face when he anounced that he had become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name was Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn croaked. Emrys gave her another psychic nudge.

"That she should bare this name has thawed the marquess's heart." Sain continued. "Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending the letter...we only learned this shortly after we arrived in Bulgar. But we also learned that all is not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains."

"I knew it immediatly from the moment I saw you." Kent said. "You are the Lady Lyndis."

A third nudge finally brought Lyn speaking coherantly. "Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblence to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent said.

"What!" Emrys winced and quickly erected another shield to protect himself from Lyn's shock. "Did you know my mother?"

Kent shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I've never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Lyn was visibly calming down. Emrys lowered his shields slightly and then, not feeling overwhelmed by Lyn's emotions and thoughts, dropped them completely.

Finally, Lyn spoke. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents...when it was just the three of us, I was always Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was alone in this world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis...I never thought I would hear that name again."

Everyone was silent after that. Lyn was looking at the ground, lost in memories. Kent and Sain were absently petting their horses, and Emrys was staring at the sky, thinking.

"I see one problem." he said at last. The other three turned to look at him. "If your family never used Lyndis in public, and the only time outside was in that letter, then how did Zugu know that name?"

"What?" Kent gasped. "How could he have-"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain asked.

"Lundgren?" Lyn asked. "Who's that?"

"He's Marquess Caelin's younger brother." Emrys said before the knights could say anything. "He's your granduncle."

He turned to the knights. "Now why would Lundgren try to have his grandneice killed?"

Kent cleared his throat nervously. "Everyone assumed that with the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess title."

"To be blunt, milady," Sain said. Kent rolled his eyes. "Your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's-" Whatever Lyn was going to say was cut off when Emrys yelped and grabbed his head. She rushed over and helped him to the ground as Kent and Sain looked on, confused.

"Sorry." she said. "I was just so angry."

"No problem."Emrys said, shaking his head. "Just give me some warning next time."

She turned back to Sain. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!" She told him, snarling slightly.

Yet again, Sain didn't seem to appear affected by her feirceness. "Unfortunantly, your grnaduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will continue."

Lyn glared at him for a moment before looking to Kent. He nodded and her shoulders slumped. "What should I do?" She asked quietly.

"Accompany us to Caelin." Kent said immediatly. "Continuing this way is dangerous."

'I feel I have little choice.' Lyn thought to Emrys. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Go with them.' Emrys sent, getting to his feet. 'Go see your family. And show your granduncle Sacaen endurance.'

Lyn smiled at him before turning to the knights. "Very well." she said. "I will go with you."

FE FE FE

They stayed in an inn in Bulgar that night. After a quick dinner, Kent disappeared to give Rowen his promised sugar cubes and Lyn went to her room.

Emrys and Sain chatted in the bar area until Kent came in. the red-clad knight walked up to them and sat down. "Sir Emrys, if I may ask a question."

Emrys blinked and stopped stirring his drink. "What can I do for you?"

"Every time Lady Lyndis got upset or angry, you looked to be in pain." Kent said slowly. "I was wondering the cause behind it."

Emrys resumed stirring his drink, staring at Kent. Finally, he nodded. "Okay, I can trust you two. I'm a telepath."

Kent blinked. "Excuse me?"

"To make it simple, I can hear other people's thoughts in my head." Emrys said. I can also talk to them by projecting my thoughts to their heads."

'Like this.' The words echoed in both knight's heads, making them jump.

"The problem is," Emrys continued out loud. "That people can project their thoughts to me. They don't mean to, and I can't help but hear them."

Something clicked in Kent's head. "So Lady Lyndis's joke about loose tougues?

Emrys nodded. "I told her that telepathically, and she repeated it out loud."

Kent gave a small smile. "I thought she had fallen for Sain's charm."

"Hey!" Sain exclaimed in outrage.

Kent and Emrys laughed before quieting doen again. "So how does this ability work in combat?" Kent asked finally.

"Well," Emrys said, leaning back in his seat, "I can sense how many oponents I'm up against, for one. I can sense when reinforcements arrive. And I can link all of my allies together to form a battle link. This way, I can give orders silently and at a distance so only my allies can hear them and my enemies don't."

Kent nodded and Sain said, "A clever way to do battle. We can inttercept the enemy's plans while they cannot do the same for us."

'Emrys' Lyn's voice echoed in his head. 'Could I talk to you? In person?'

'I'll be right there.' Emrys responded. He stood, drained his drink, and said, "Well, I'm gonna head up. See you two in the morning."

The two knights bad him goodnight and he went upstairs, stopping in front of Lyn's room. He knocked and went inside when Lyn said, "Come in."

Lyn was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor. Emrys sat beside her, and they both sat in silence until Lyn spoke.

"Emrys, I'm sorry."

Emrys blinked. that was not what he was expecting.

"This changes everything." Lyn continued. "My finding a grandfather...my life on the line...I just have to go with Kent and Sain. But I can't force you to come. What will you do, Emrys?"

Emrys sighed. "This is your journey, Lyn. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Lyn looked at him. "You want me to decide?" When he nodded, she looked down again. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but...it's going to be so dangerous. I'll understand if you didn't want to."

"Lyn." Emrys said, trying to hold back a laugh. "I'll go."

"You'll come? Are you sure?" At Emrys's laughing nod, she hugged him. "Thank you! Let me ask you once again for your friendship and your aid!"

"You have it." Emrys said, still laughing as he hugged her back. Then he grinned at her. "So does this mean that I have to call you Princess Lyn now?"

"Don't start." 


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Holy crap. It has been too long since I've managed to write anything, let alone one of my stories on here. I am so sorry its taken me so long to get to this out. My only excuse is real life got in the way.

This is going to be just about the only story not going through a rewrite, so hopefully these chapters will get cranked out faster. I have so many ideas for this story that sometimes its overwhelming. I'll also admit that I was planing on skipping the next several chapters of the game and go straight to where we meet Ninian and Nils, but I realized that that would be akward, so I'm slowly getting these chapters worked around.

I'll let you guys get to it. I hope you all enjoy, and I shall try my hardest to get another chapter out reletively soon.

Silverdash

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

After a restful night at the inn, the quartet visited the market again to increase their supplies. Also, since time was now of the essence, Lyn and Emrys acquired mounts, much to Emrys' distress.

"Emrys?" Lyn called, seeing Emrys' grimace as they left the city. "Is something wrong?"

At her enquiry, Kent and Sain halted their horses and turned to the tactician. Along with the grimace, Emrys was whiter than undyed linen and he was visibly trembling. "I hate riding," he was muttering under his breath.

"What, is that all?" Sain asked. "What's wrong with riding?"

Emrys muttered under his breath; all they caught was "...bucked off..."

Upon hearing that, Sain let out a hearty guffaw while Kent let out a quiet chuckle. Even Lyn smiled.

"It's not funny," Emrys snapped. "I landed face first in a pile of rocks. I was in a coma for three weeks. The healers said that there was a good chance that I might not wake up at all."

Instantly, the laughter stopped, and all three instantly went shamefaced. "Emrys, I'm sorry," Lyn said. "If this really bothers you, we can make the journey on foot." Kent and Sain looked uncomfortable at the notion, but after the apparent insult, they held their tongues.

Emrys contemplated the offer, but shook his head. "This is an urgent journey, and I can understand that. I can put aside my discomfort for a while." He gave a shaky smile. "Just don't expect me to be all sunshine and roses."

Relieved, Kent and Sain took point while Lyn moved back to help her friend as best as she was able to.

FE FE FE

About an hour into the journey, something caught Lyn's eye and she halted. Startled, her companions turned to her.

"I'm sorry," she began, "but there is a small detour I wish to make. There is a shrine south of here that many travelers go to pray for a safe journey. I wish to stop there."

At this point, Emrys was all too happy to take a break, and he agreed instantly. Kent and Sain agreed as well.

"So what's the deal with this shrine?" Emrys asked in an attempt to keep his mind off the horse.

"There is a sacred sword kept on the altar," she said. "Legend says that it was wielded by Hanon, the founder of this country himself. It is tradition to pray to the sword for safe passage before a long journey."

"How quaint," Sain commented.

Kent nodded. "Many in Elibe follow the teachings of St. Emiline. It is refreshing to find some ancient customs still observed."

They traveled in comfortable silence for a while, each alone in his thoughts. However, a shadow began to grow in Emrys's mind that had nothing to do with his phobia, and the closer they got to the shrine, the worse it got.

Before long, the shrine came into sight. When they were about half a mile away, a figure emerged from it and raced toward them. As it got closer, they could see that the figure was a woman, robed as a cleric. She seemed frantic about something, so they picked up their pace until they reached her.

"Excuse me, milady," she gasped. "Are you going to the alter?"

"We are," Lyn said.

"Please," the cleric begged. "You must hurry and help the priest. A band of ruffians took it over. They're trying to steal the sacred sword."

"No..." Lyn gasped. "Not the Mani Katti!"

Emrys was already scanning the shrine. "Yes, there's a good number. The leader's name is Glass. His attempt on the sword was foiled by strange magicks..." He looked at Lyn. "We can do this, but we'll need more information."

Kent and Sain looked to Lyn, who nodded. "That's good enough for me."

Emrys nodded. "Then I'm going to need you to head to those homes down south and talk to the residents. Whatever you can find about the area would be helpful." The three nodded and raced away to the houses. Emrys turned to the cleric. "Please, tell me exactly what happened."

The cleric nodded and began to speak.

*flashback*

The old priest was leading a prayer when a bunch of men stormed into the shrine. Even as his congregation screamed and fled, the priest backed up against the altar. The leader of the invaders stepped around two of his followers and walked up to the altar, sword drawn. He pointed it at the priest. "Old man, stay where you are and hold your tongue."

The priest didn't flinch. "Threaten me all you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. It is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest."

Glass snorted. "You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

"Use it?" gasped the priest. "In combat? Sacrilege!"

"Sacrilege?" laughed the man. "I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sort I will have! Now, get out of the way!"

He shoved the priest out of the way and stood before the altar. The sheathed Mani Katti rested on a magnificent wooden stand.

"This is it!" Glass whispered reverently as he lifted up the sacred sword. "It's more magnificent than I imagined. This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill..."

He grasped the leather wrapped hilt and gently tugged...but it didn't budge. "What is this?" Glass exclaimed, pulling harder. "Why won't it draw?"

"The spirits of the blade have judged you," wheezed the priest as he got to his feet. "You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

Glass growled and loosened his regular sword in its sheath. "Listen, you senile old fool. If you value your life, get out of my sight!" As the thug advanced, the priest fled to the back of the shrine. Turning back to the altar, Glass glared at the Mani Katti. "Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this place down stone by stone!"

Over in the corner, and unnoticed cleric gulped and slipped out quietly.

*End Flashback*

"And that's what happened, milord," finished the cleric.

"Thank you, sister," Emrys said gratefully as his three companions came back. He turned to them. "What did you find?" he asked.

Sain went first. "There are some steep hills on the path to the shrine that hinders travel. Horses cannot traverse these hills. They consider it part of the journey."

Kent went next. "I found out more about the Mani Katti. Legend says that it is waiting to find its new wielder."

Lyn finished with, "The person I spoke with said that the shrine is in a state of disrepair. He suggested finding a run-down wall and chopping through it."

Emrys nodded. "I hate to say it, but that may be our only option if we don't want to weaken ourselves." He turned to the cleric. "Thank you, sister. Take refuge, we'll send for you once we've rescued your leader."

She bowed deeply. "Thank you, milord." With that, she fled.

Emrys lead the group onto the ground, trying to avoid being spotted. 'At _least until we starts breaking the wall down_,' he explained telepathically. Just as they found a good place to start hacking, someone shouted an alarm.

'_And here we go_,' Emrys said calmly. _'There's four bandits crossing the hills. Kent, Sain, take care of them while Lyn and I break through this wall_.'

'_Of course_,' Kent replied, climbing onto his horse and drawing his sword. Sain did the same, and they moved several yards away as two of Glass's bandits appeared over the nearest hill.

'_Good thing we brought the firewood hatches_,' Lyn commented as they brought the small axes from there saddlebags and started working on the wall. '_I'd rather blunt these than our swords_.'

'_Agreed_,' Emrys replied. '_Times like these make me wish I was a telekinetic rather than a telepath_.'

He felt Lyn's confusion, but before she could ask, the wall crumpled, leaving enough room for one person to walk through at a time. '_Let's go while the Lycians have the guards distracted_.'

The two stole into the shrine, easily finding Glass. He was still before the altar, struggling with the sheathed Mani Katti and cursing. Emrys also noted two more bandits with axes by the door.

'_I can handle the guards_,' he said. '_You handle Glass. Just be careful. He really is a good fighter_.'

'_You be careful yourself_,' Lyn replied. '_Fighting two opponents with one weapon is never easy, no matter how skilled a swordsman is_.'

They charged across the shrine, swords drawn. Glass cursed again and grabbed his regular weapon as Lyn appeared in a blur and attacked. His guards were similarly caught off-guard as Emrys stalked towards them, his billowing cloak made him appear to glide.

Emrys easily handled the two guards, attacking one while distracting the other by throwing his cloak into his face. Two or three quick sword strokes and then change targets to make sure both opponents stayed off kilter. Within a minute, one fell. The other didn't last 15 seconds, and all Emrys had to show for it was a long but shallow cut on his leg and a small tear in his cloak.

The Lycians came in through the new entryway while Emrys was watching Lyn fight Glass. To the untrained eye, the two were moving too fast to be seen clearly. It was obvious that while Glass was stronger, Lyn was faster, and that speed would decide the victor.

"Are you well?" Kent asked, writing up to Emrys.

"I'll be fine," Emrys replied, pulling a vulnerary and a clean cloth from a satchel.

"Then we shall aid Lady Lyndis," Sain declared, sword held high and looking ready to charge off.

"Wait!" Emrys's cry stopped both knights short. "She doesn't want help."

"What?" Sain cried. "Is she mad?"

"She wants to fight him on her own," Emrys said, tying the cloth around his cuts. "Look at it this way. This man is trying to steal a part of her heritage, and she intends to teach him a lesson. Would you want to? Besides, he's defeated."

Shouts of triumph came from Lyn, and with a swift slice, she removed his head.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent said as he rode up to her. "My Lady, are you alright?"

She waved him anyway. "I am fine, Kent, nothing a vulnerary or two won't heal." She turned to the priest. "Father, are you alright?"

The old man smiled. "I am fine thanks to you." He gazed at her. "Are you one of the Lorca tribe?"

Lyn bowed. "I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter."

He bowed to her in return. "You have my gratitude."

"And the sword?" Lyn asked, straightening. "Is it safe?"

He went to Glass and pulled the Mani Katti from his grip. Inspecting it, he smiled. "It's is safe." He held out the sword. "If you wish, you may lay your hands upon the sword as you pray for a safe journey."

Lynn looked delighted. She placed her hands on the protected blade and bowed her head, but before anything else could happen, a bright flash of light emanated from the sword, blinding everyone. "What was that?" Emrys demanded, blinking rapidly.

"I never thought that I would see this day," murmured the priest quietly, gazing at the Mani Katti. "I believe that the Mani Katti has chosen it new wielder."

"What?" Lyn asked, startled.

The priest nearly offered the store. "The Mani Katti has chosen to be wielded by you. Who am I to defy the wishes of such a blade? It senses that your intentions are pure, and will travel with you as long as they remain so."

"But..." Lyn said in a very small voice. "Why me? Out of all of the Sacaen warriors out there, why did the Mani Katti choose me?"

"I cannot say," answered the priest. "The spirits in the sword saw something in your soul that they like, something that other warriors lack."

Lyn shook her head stubbornly. "If you do not believe me," said the priest, turning the sword so that the hilt was facing Lyn. "Pull the sword from its sheath. You know the legends. No one in recent memory has been able to do so."

Lyn hesitated, then glanced at her companions. Sain and Kent were watching her carefully. Emrys smiled at her. 'Its okay, Lynn,' he said telepathically. 'No matter what happens, I'll be right beside you.'

Slowly, Lyn reached out and grasped the hilt. Slowly, she pulled. Just as slowly, the blade slipped from its sheath.

"It is as I said," said the priest with a broad grin. "The Mani Katti has chosen you. May the god's blessings be upon you all." With that, he bowed and began to oversee the cleanup of the shrine and check upon his followers.

FE FE FE

That night, Lyn was still frowning thoughtfully as she sat around the campfire. She didn't even notice the concerned glances companions were sending her direction.

"What is bothering you, my Lady?" Kent finally asked.

Lyn exhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. "I just don't understand why the Mani Katti chose me. I just feel so unworthy to even carry it, let alone use it."

"I wouldn't worry about it, milady," replied Sain flippantly. "It's just one more edge to use against Lundregon's attacks, isn't it?"

Both Kent and Emrys glared at him, but Lyn didn't reply. Sain continued. "Look at it this way, some weapons feel better in your hand then others, correct? So why can't weapons feel more comfortable being wielded by some people than others?"

'_I hate to admit it, but he's got a point there_,' Emrys said to her telepathically. Out loud, he said, "Look at all of the old legends of weapons choosing the most unlikely people. I remember a story about a sword choosing a poor pauper boy over a prince. Enchanted weapons are weird like that."

"I suppose you're right," Lyn said. "But I intend to make myself worthy of such a noble blade. As soon as I reunite with my grandfather, I intend to return to Sacae and continue my original quest. I will protect my people."

"And that right there is probably why the Mani Katti chose you," declared Emrys.

"Cosigned," agreed the Lycians.

Lyn smiled at them. "Now, with that said, we should get some sleep. I'll take first watch. I still want to think some more."

Agreeing, the men spread out their bedrolls. Before he drifted off, Emrys contacted Lyn. '_You sure you're ok_?"

'_I'll be fine, Emrys_."

'_Just checking. Wake me for second watch. I'd take third, but I know I won't be able to sleep on that damned animal_.'

Lyn laughed quietly. '_Will do. Goodnight, Emrys_.'

'_Goodnight, Princess Lyn_.'

And, even as Lyn howled protests, Emrys withdrew, chuckling quietly.


End file.
